


The Fall of the King

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Seeds Verse [30]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: clones of canon characters present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: To Stop the new King a sacrifice has to be made





	The Fall of the King

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

The Fall of the King

“There is no way your going into the ghost world to fight that monster Young man,” Maddie Fenton said to the real Danny as they all stood around trying to decide what to do. He knew he should just take off on his own but every time he moved toward the portal he got a death glare from Jazz and Sam. “We will prepare and when he comes out here then we’ll...” She trailed off and collapsed. He looked around and saw everyone else falling as well.

“Sorry about that brother but this is a conversation just for us two ghost.” Ghost Seed Danny said as he lowered down. “Vlad refuses to help unless Maddie agrees to leave Jack and marry him.” He said with a snort. “That means the only way to defeat Mr. X is to use my back up plan that is just for you.”

“I’m not helping you,” He said as he bent down and checked to make sure everyone was still breathing. “You could have stopped all this from happening but instead you kept quiet about who he was and what he wanted.” All of this could have been avoided and if the ghost zone really was being taken over right now it was all this ghost Seed Danny’s fault.

“Sure I could have by killing Tucker,” The ghost seed Danny said. “The seed inside Tucker would have eventually killed him if Mr. X didn’t fuse with it that’s why I let it happen.” He followed the Ghost Seed’s line of site to see him staring at Tucker. “He’s an annoying nerd but I’m still found of him.” The ghost seed pulled out a box. “This armor is your ticket to victory it can boost your powers a hundred times just like the old Exo-suit.”

“What’s the catch?” He asked cautiously. “I mean there has to be a catch you’d use it yourself if there weren’t any draw backs?” He saw the ghost seed smile and then he knew. “It will kill me won’t it?”

“Yes, the boosting process causes fatal instability that will cause you to destabilize twenty minutes after you first activate it.” The ghost seed said tossing him the box. “Just push the button to activate it and by the way some advice on how to beat him once you get that scepter away from him use it to put him to sleep in a sarcophagus for a few thousand years unless you’d rather kill him.” The ghost seed smile darkly. “Then you can fix the ghost zone from all the damage I did to it and bring the scepter back here where I’ll be happy to take possession of it.”

He wasn’t about to let that monster get the scepter but the sleep coffin was a good suggestion. “Will you be coming with me into the ghost zone?” He asked not sure he wanted this monster near him but he didn’t want to leave him here.

“I’m wanted by the Observents, so no, I’ll be staying in this world where I’m safe from them.” The ghost seed version of him took off then flying away threw the ceiling.  
He looked over at his family and friends he would miss them even the real Danny but he wasn’t stupid there wasn’t any other way. He took off into the ghost zone and it didn’t take long to find Mr. X he was sitting on a throne as Pyramids were being built in the ghost zone. “Well lets see what this armor can do.” He pushed the button the cube and found himself wrapped in armor that looked straight out of his old Doomed game.

He felt stronger than he’d ever felt before even his memories of the Exo-suit paled in comparison to this. He saw them then the summoned army of Egyptian style ghost heading toward him and just let loose. He was amazed at how quickly they were destroyed. He saw two giant Sphynx heading for him so he let go with a ghostly wail that unlike last time destroyed them and most of the surrounding area. “No, This is impossible I made sure I was the strongest ghost possible there is no way you can have such power.” Mr. X said sounding terrified. “There is no way you can have gained that much power without killing yourself.”

“Stopping you is worth dying I think since you plan to take over the world.” He said to Mr. X as he made it to him and tore the staff out of his hands. “I think you should go to sleep now.” He just thought it and the scepter bowing to his insane power levels made it happen as the casket closed around him he hard Mr. X screaming. He simply wished him asleep and there was nothing but silence. “I’m sending you to the Observents so they can decide what to do with you.” He then looked around at the devastation. “Fix this.” he said and instantly the ghost zone was restored as if none of the recent troubles had ever happened. “Incredible anything I think just happens.” He realized then he could use the scepter to save himself to keep this power and that scared him. “Can’t let anyone else get this.” So he made a final wish and the scepter exploded into fragments.

“Ghost Danny you saved us all,” Green Dani yelled as she and Ghost Jack flew towards him. He hadn’t seen them at all during that brief battle. “I can’t believe how easily you beat him he stood up to everything the other ghost who fought him threw at him.”

“It wasn’t that easy.” He said thinking about the fact he was dying now. “I have to go now Dani, Jack and I won’t be back this suit that gave me this power is killing me.” He saw the horror in their eyes. “There might be something that can save me back in the real world but I have to get to it if I don’t I just want to say goodbye.” He saw how sad they were but he didn’t have time. He took off back toward the real world he had to get back to the lab and find the ecto dejecto it should stabilize him like it did Dani that time.

He could feel something beginning to happen the surge in power he’d experienced was beginning to fade and fade quickly. He could bearly keep his speed up as he emerged from the portal and collapsed to his knees. He saw the others staring at him in shock. “I need...” he tried to say but then pain wracked his body and he felt himself starting to melt.

“It wouldn’t save you but fortunately I can,” Ghost Seed Danny said coming from somewhere behind him. “Goodnight.” He grabbed his arm and hit a hidden button on the glove and everything went dark.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
